threadbarefandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Marsh
Stanley Randall "Stan" Marsh is a canon character from the Comedy Central television show South Park. He is also featured prominently in Threadbare South Park as one of the five main characters, along with Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and Charlie. Stan is the son of Randy and Sharon Marsh, the younger brother of Shelly, and the foster brother of Charlie Pierzynski. Most the information on this page is about Stan's personality and role in the Threadbare South Park fanfictions. For more canon information on Stan, visit his page on the South Park Archives. Personality Much like in the canon series, in Threadbare South Park, Stan is portrayed as rational and cynical, but still caring and empathetic. He is not above petty squabbles with his friends, but he doesn't tend to let these fights destroy his relationships. Toolshed Stan is a member of the elite superhero crime-fighting syndicate Coon & Friends. His alter-ego is Toolshed, who (theoretically) has the power to mentally control all power tools. Non-Canonical Relationships Charlie Pierzynski Friendship Charlie lives with the Marsh family after her mother is arrested, so she and Stan spend a lot of time together. Over time, the two come to act like somewhat like siblings. When they first meet, Stan and Charlie are somewhat indifferent towards each other. However, after living together for a few weeks, they become good friends. They enjoy tormenting Shelly and watching T.V. together, and Stan gradually allows Charlie to become part of the group. While Stan sees Charlie as a friend and pseudo-sister and believes her to be a decent person, he does not necessarily think of her as his social equal. He considers her to be one of the unpopular kids (as he tells Kyle in "One of the Girls"). He doesn't spend time alone with her outside of the house. He may or may not consider her to be one of his best friends; when Charlie says she's glad to be able to spend more time with her "real friends" in "Girl Scout Cookies", Stan doesn't initially realize she is referring to him and Kyle. Despite this, he does genuinely care about her. At the end of "Project B", he promises to talk to his parents about letting Charlie stay with their family for longer. He is also very concerned about how she will react to the news of her brother's move to a new foster home, becoming irritable and even having a nightmare about how the incident might pan out. In the same episode, when Charlie becomes concerned that she is a nuisance to Stan and his friends, he assures her that she's "fun to hang out with" as long as she "doesn't act all girly or anything." In "How 'Bout Them Apples?", he threatens to "kick Kenny's] ass" for trying to use Charlie as a masturbation tool. Conflict The most serious conflict between Stan and Charlie occurs in "Sisters Suck". Stan is furious when he has to give Charlie his room and share with Shelley. To make matters worse, his parents act sympathetic towards Charlie, and she accidentally breaks one of his G.I. Joe toys. He becomes even angrier when he is grounded for yelling at Charlie about these issues. Ultimately, Charlie is switched to Shelley's room and Stan gets his old room back. After this conflict is resolved, the pair get along much better. In "Girl Scout Cookies", almost a year after the incident, Charlie buys him a new G.I. Joe action figure with the money she's made selling cookies. Davy Pierzynski On several occasions, Stan expresses disgust with Davy's baby behaviors, especially spitting up. In "Project B", he and Kyle both try to keep Child Protective Services from moving Davy to a new foster home. (Ultimately, they fail.) Prominence Stan has appeared in every episode of Threadbare South Park to date. Major Appearances Stan plays a leading role in these episodes. * "Sisters Suck" * "Project B" * "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Hedgehog" Minor Appearances Stan plays a minor or supporting role in these episodes/stories. * "Charlie" * "Brainwashing" * "Elephant Balls" * "Girl Scout Cookies" * "One of the Girls" * "How 'Bout Them Apples?" Trivia * Stan dates Wendy throughout most of Threadbare South Park. Although she does not appear in every episode, there has been no mention of the two not dating at any point in the stories. * Stan is shown to have a weak stomach, a prominent trait of his in early seasons of South Park. He vomits in "Charlie", "Project B", and "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner". * Stan's grandpa does not appear in Threadbare South Park. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Fourth Grade Students Category:Male Students Category:Male Fourth Graders Category:Students Category:Marsh Family Category:Main Characters